


Chase Away The Darkness

by Ma3landra



Category: Girls Next Door (Webcomic), Labyrinth (1986), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Blackmail, Canon - Webcomic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Girls Next Door - Freeform, Pika-la-Cynique, Webcomic - Girls Next Door, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma3landra/pseuds/Ma3landra
Summary: Jareth decides he likes making Sarah watch scary movies. Her overactive imagination can totally be a benefit for him… This is based off Pika-la-Cynique's deviantart comic Girls Next Door. Jareth/Sarah only…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I make no profit and own only the idea of this story. The true owners of the characters are Lucas, Henson, Froud, Connelly, the late Bowie, and Pika-la-Cynique on deviant art.
> 
> This is also posted on ff (dot) net, if you were curious, although my penname on there is KRiley.
> 
> For any of you who don't know Pika-la-Cynique's Girls Next Door comic, pretty much Sarah Williams from The Labyrinth and Christine Daaé from Phantom of the Opera are roommates and low and behold, Jareth and Eric from their respective universes are roommates as well in a separate apartment. James Norrington from Pirates of the Caribbean and Javert from Les Misérables make appearances, as well as many other beloved characters make guest appearances like The Devil from Legend, Legolas from LOTR, Crowley and Aziraphale from Good Omens, even River Tam from Firefly/Serenity and the new Kylo Ren and Rey from the newest Star Wars, to name some of my favorites. The comic is very hilarious and I highly recommend reading through it all when you have time.
> 
> Anyway, I actually had this posted here a long time ago (so before the latest story-arc where Sarah and Jareth are finally getting together (FINALLY)) before I took all of my stories down and went on deployment two years ago. Long story short, I found it in an old folder on my portable hard drive and decided to repost. Happy (early) Halloween!

Sarah hadn't begrudged her housemate for having the strange and overpowering urge to go out and rent the newest version of Nightmare on Elm Street (although it was years old at this point)—she had wanted to see it herself but had never had the time nor the cash. However, when Christine Daaé realized that she wanted someone other than said Miss Williams to snuggle with on their couch, had thus invited not only a very surprised but intrigued Erik over to watch it with them but also that glitter-for-brains housemate of his.  
  
"Do not worry, my dear Sarah," Jareth teased when he and Eric flounced in the front door to the girls' apartment. "If you get scared, you can snuggle up with me and I will—" A pillow to the face stopped him from finishing that.  
  
"Not gonna happen, glitter breath," Sarah grumbled, drawing her "poor, abused pillow" back from the Fae's face and to her chest, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms about them. "Just sit down and watch the movie." With a dramatic sigh, the wild haired Fae fell onto the end of the couch, beside Sarah and stretched out his limbs. He glanced at her and then took in her PJs, admiring the thin tank top and shorts. "Don't even think about it," she said without looking at him. "Behave…"  
  
"Everybody ready?" Christine asked before Jareth could reply. Eric smiled fondly up at the unrequited love of his life as she sat between Sarah and him with a bowl full of popcorn. Taking the remote, she pressed play and the movie loaded.  
  
. . .  
  
Jareth, utterly bored, glanced from the corner of his eye as another of the young humans was murdered, his face slammed into his computer and ending his last video transmission blog. That left just the unlikely two. At the far end of the couch, Christine had fallen asleep upon Eric who was more content to run his fingers through her long, curly, blonde hair then watch as two young teenagers ran around screaming that their life was pretty much over. At least they were content—Eric and Christine, that is.  
  
Turning his mismatched gaze to the being directly beside him, there was a different story. Next to him, Sarah was watching the TV screen, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she cuddled behind her pillow and propped up knees. She was so engrossed in the movie that she jumped nearly out of her skin when he shifted closer to her, his arm wrapping about her shoulders. She growled a 'don't do that' before turning her wide-eyed gaze back to the screen just in time to see Freddy flickering in and out of existence as the heroine of the plot crawled upon the drug store floor.  
  
Finally, the movie ended, where it turned out Freddy hadn't really died after all—even though he had already been dead to begin with. "That sucks…" Sarah hissed getting up to turn the movie off. Christine woke then, asking if the movie was over.  
  
"Yes, love," Eric said. "You slept through nearly the whole thing. But don't worry. It was pretty bad." She just 'hmm'ed and hugged him 'good night', stumbling to her room to revisit the land of dreams. "How about you, Sarah?" Eric turned to the brunet as she put the DVD back into its case. "Did you at least find entertainment in this… drivel?"  
  
Sarah laughed his question off, saying there was nothing like a good horror to give a good scare. Jareth and Eric raised their brows but shrugged it off. The Fae watched his housemate leave before turning back to the love of his immortal life. "I could stay with you, if you're afraid," he offered.  
  
"Goodnight, Tinkerbelle," Sarah pointed at her front door.  
  
. . .  
  
1:03AM  
  
1:19AM  
  
1:24AM  
  
Sarah let out a groan and then tensed, looking about her room for any sign of the villain with claws about his fingers and burns upon his face. Nothing moved. Nothing made a noise. Slowly, she let out a breath… Damn it all to hell! She loved horror movies but the feeling was not mutual, especially with her overactive imagination. Always, every single time she watched a horror flick, the slightest noises, and the briefest of movements in the corners of her eyes would set her on edge, thinking the monster from the movie was out to get her. She was not about to get any sleep tonight…  
  
Unless…  
  
Sarah put her pillow on her face and groaned. She couldn't do that, could she? Could she really give him that much fuel to tease her and taunt her some more? Suddenly she froze again, hearing a creaking. Peeking slowly out from behind the pillow where her face was still buried, she saw nothing, her heart racing a mile a minute, as if expecting something to jump out at her.  
  
Nothing did.  
  
Sarah felt carefully for her phone and found it, taking it off sleep-mode and using it as a flashlight about her room, looking for any sign of Freddy. Hurriedly, she ran over to her light switch and turned it on, chasing the shadows away. There was nothing there. But she needed to sleep.  
  
Sighing, she knew what she had to do. She didn't like it… She didn't have to like it, she reminded herself, but it was all she had left, if she wanted some sleep. Walking very slowly, very carefully out of her room, brandishing her cell phone like a weapon as its dim light chased some of the shadows away, she made her way out of her bedroom to the kitchen counter, grabbing up the key Eric had oh-so-subtly left by the notepad and pen, in case Christine got scared during the night. Writing a quick note to said passed-out housemate, Sarah took the key and headed out the door.  
  
The deafening silence and the flickering lights out in the hall made Sarah want to cry as she waited for the elevator. When finally, it arrived, she jumped a foot at the sound of the metal doors opening, thinking Freddy would be on the other side.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
He wasn't waiting for her outside the elevators of Jareth's floor either. Still in nothing but her tank top and short shorts, she stepped out of the elevator and down the hall, her ears pricking up with every tiny sound as her bare feet padded quietly down the thick carpet. She shouldn't have worried. Nothing jumped out at her. She arrived at their front door safe and sound. Now, for the next part…  
  
Putting the key into the front lock and letting herself into the boys' apartment proved rather easy. Closing the door behind her—easy. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the apartment—not so much. Her heart was racing faster than a bunnies' as she saw phantom shapes moving about in the darkness, heard dark chuckling in her mind. Then she could see and there was nothing, to be afraid of, right?  
  
Having been to this apartment enough, Sarah knew where Jareth's room was and was very relieved to cross the living room's carpet to his slightly ajar door. Peeking inside, her eyes widened as she saw him lying there on his back—his surprisingly well muscled chest bare and beautiful in the moonlight that streamed in from his window, seemingly at peace, his arms tucked behind his head. Oh, he was sooo going to hold this over her head…  
  
Sliding herself into his room and making her way over to the sleeping Fae, she sighed, feeling much more at peace and safe now that she was in his presence and not by herself. If Freddy did decide to attack her—which he wouldn't because he was a fictional character, but just if he came to life—Jareth would wake her and could obliterate the evil spirit with his magic. The thought made her smile. Taking his blanket and sheet in hand, she slipped into his surprisingly very soft bed and lay down beside him, tucking herself up against his warm body.  
  
"Stealing into my bed so late at night, oh you naughty girl…" came a soft purr. Sarah froze and glanced beside her to see the dancing, laughing mismatched eyes of the Fae lying casually on his side, his head propped up on one of his hands. "Did your imagination sweep you off your feet making you have the need to seek me out and search for the comfort and safety only I could give?"  
  
Sarah flushed darkly, biting back, "Continue teasing me, and I'll find someone else to find comfort in, glitter-brains." Jareth smiled gently down at her and shook his head.  
  
"We don't want that," he murmured. "I'll… behave." The word sounded strange falling from his lips, but it was such a nice promise and she really didn't want to face her nightmares alone. Sighing, she rolled over, pressing her back into his chest, heart flip-flopping when he wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her tighter against him. "Sleep well, Sarah…" his breath was hot against her ear. "I'll chase away the darkness…"  
  
She felt so warm and safe and protected. She sighed in contentment, whispering, "Thank you," as her eyes drifted shut and sleep lulling her into the comfortable-monster-free darkness. Just before she was completely gone, she felt the brush of lips over her temple. Maybe, he'd be good in the morning, and not hold this over her. Ha… she almost snorted.  
  
She could only wish.  
  
. . .  
  
Eric smirked. The opportunity had been too much to pass up. Looking down at the camera's memory, he knew he could use this blackmail for a long time to come… not that Jareth would see it as blackmail. It had just been too sweet to pass up.  
  
"What are you looking at? Did the fairy do something stupid?" Eric looked up to see James rubbing his eyes outside his own doorway.  
  
"Jareth and I went up to the girls' place last night to watch some dreadful horror flick," Eric chuckled, gesturing in at the Fae's room as he added, "and it looks like it frightened Sarah a little more than she let on last night…" James frowned and looked in at the scene that had so bemused his housemate; he had to cover his mouth and nose to keep from chuckling aloud.  
  
"How much do you think he'll pay for these photos?"  
  
"How much more will Sarah to keep them away from him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sarah, she just can't catch a break… Oh well, that's what she gets for watching a scary movie… Hehehe… Anyway, as I said, only the idea is mine and it was based off of Pika-la-Cynique's deviant art comic Girls Next Door. If you haven't read it, you really, really should. It is totally hilarious. And, please, review if you liked this…


End file.
